


The Alpha and the Immune

by TeenWolfiee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Dydia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolfiee/pseuds/TeenWolfiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek becomes the new math teacher at BHH, Lydia falls in love with him but will Derek ever feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, I've had fun writing it! I'll be trying to add another chapter at least every other day :)

Desire. Danger. Doom. The guy that stands out like a unicorn in a field of horses, the guy that's so intimidating yet so irresistible, the guy that makes me feel so alive yet so afraid. There was just one problem- he didn't like me, in fact he undoubtedly hated me. I could almost feel the hatred piercing my soul every time he looked in my direction; it was heartbreaking yet strangely comforting to know he was noticing me.

Since he'd taken the job at Beacon Hills High to keep an eye on his pack, I'd realised just how elusive and devastatingly gorgeous he really is; I just couldn't help myself from looking at the way his paper white shirt clung to his muscular chest, briefly showing the outline of his perfectly formed abs; or the way his hazel green eyes glimmered like stars on a cool, clear night. It was so wrong of me to feel this way about a teacher, but technically I'd known him before he became my math teacher, so it's acceptable right?

I'd dreamt about our endless days together, how we'd fight off the bad guys, how we'd stay up all night talking about nothing but everything, how I'd be the one to finally get him to open up, to finally smile. The lives of the immune girl and the alpha werewolf. How could I have let myself feel this way? How could I have let myself even think about being with him? How could I have been so god damn stupid? It was at this moment I finally realised that I was falling, no, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Derek Hale.

Outside there were two plastic bags floating around in the wind, it almost looked as though they were following each other through the cool, summer breeze. I looked up from my dream fuelled trance to notice the whole class was looking at me, including Derek. "Lydia, what could possibly be more interesting outside than listening to me teach you how to solve partial fractions?" I just stared at him with a blank expression, not knowing how to react.  
"Umm no- nothing" I croaked, "Nothing is more important than listening to you solve partial fractions." Even though there was a hint of sarcasm to my voice, there truly was nothing I'd rather be doing than listening to Derek's masculine, sexy voice.

It still seemed so weird to see Derek looking smart in a suit because I'm so used to seeing him wearing casual t- shirts. My particular favourite being the dark red one because the cotton material is so tight against his arms, showing them off in every way possible. But I liked the business look, he looked so sophisticated yet he was still so enticing. Today he was wearing a green tie with his usual plain white shirt and dusty grey suit; the tie made his eyes look even brighter than usual, making it impossible to not want to gaze into them for an eternity. His eyes told a story, a sad story; they made you want to run up and hug him because his whole life was just one big tragedy. They were lined with pain and sorrow, with sadness and regret.

The alarming sound of the bell distracted me from my thoughts; Derek was now handing out homework sheets as the class was dismissed to go to lunch. I unwittingly took it, desperately avoiding eye contact as I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to set the scene a little more :)

Since Jackson had moved to London I'd realised just how many friends I actually had: Allison. Only Allison was my friend, everyone I used hang out with at lunch were Jackson's friends, so as soon as we broke up and he moved away, I was faced with the harsh reality that I was in a fact a loner. Mine and Jackson's relationship was what made us so popular, without each other we were just average students, I didn't like being average.

But it wasn't just me that had felt Jackson's departure like a thousand knives being stabbed through you at once; Danny had also suffered from lonely days and a boring life. He and Jackson were best friends, inseparable. The undoubtedly straight guy and the definite gay guy- an unusual pairing but that's what made their friendship so unique and special. Danny had never really liked me for some reason, perhaps because I stole some of Jackson's attention away from him, or he'd seen me as a threat, or maybe he just didn't like me. But this didn't stop from getting him to become my friend, I desperately needed another person I could become close with, and every girl needs a gay best friend! After endless days of my persistent chatter and me constantly sitting next to him in the few classes we had together, he finally decided that having me as a friend was better than nothing. But we're not friends, we're as close as brother and sister, in fact I think I could actually call him my brother now!

I sat at the pink spotted cream table next to Danny, he was texting. "Err hello Lydia!" Danny said sarcastically.  
"Oh sorry, hi" I replied, distracted by the staff dining table.  
"Lydia, are you ok? You seem distracted, what's up?"  
"Oh it's, it's just that well..." I was getting my words mixed up, I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell him the truth, he would never understand, "no Danny, it's nothing, I'm absolutely positively fine!" I said pulling a smile more fake than plastic surgery.  
"Really? Because you keep looking behind me and I know who's there." Busted. I panicked, he couldn't possibly know who I was looking at, there's no way in hell he could.  
"Wh-what are you talking about Danny? I'm just seeing if the queues going down!" I wondered if the nerves were starting to show, he could always tell when I was lying.  
"Aiden. Aiden is there with Ethan. It's okay to like him Lydia, you and Jackson are over, he's moved away. Besides, we get one hot twin each right?!" He responded, giving me a quick wink and a cheesy grin before he took a bite out of his bright red apple.  
"Right yeah, I don't think I wanna start dating again just yet, a bit too soon" I was so relieved he didn't know, but also quite annoyed that he thought I had a little crush on Aiden...


	3. Chapter 3

Once I got home from school, I changed into the baggiest trousers I could find and started to get on with my homework. First up was Mr Harris' chemistry, easier than a hawk trying to catch a butterfly, not even remotely challenging. Next, the math homework on partial fractions, I skimmed through the questions presuming that I'd be able to complete the fractions in under sixty seconds like I usually could with math, I was wrong. Unbelievably wrong. This made absolutely no sense to me, it looked like alphabet soup mixed with random numbers... How was I supposed to complete this? I was starting to regret not listening in class today but at the same time this could also be an opportunity to make Derek listen to me, talk to me, respond to the words I was saying, he wasn't very good at that.

The first stop the next day was Ma5, Derek's classroom. I made sure I looked as gorgeous as possible in the reflection of the sports award cabinet and carried on walking down the corridor. Before knocking, I decided to stare at him through the tiny window on the door; his appearance was, as usual, breath- taking, making me feel weak, my legs like jelly.  
"Come in" Derek yelled, focusing on his morning paper and coffee; I didn't even have to look to know that he took his coffee black, in was inevitable.  
"Err hi, I'm a little-" Derek looked up, startled to see me standing in the middle of his classroom when we didn't have a lesson.  
"Lydia what the hell are you doing here?" He said angrily.  
"Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I'm a little stuck on the homework you set yesterday" I replied confidently.  
"You're a clever girl, work it out" he went back to his paper and took another sip of his coffee.  
"Look I know you don't like me but you're my teacher, your job is to guide me through my learning, help me achieve my grades" my heart was racing, I was getting angry.  
"You resurrected my psychotic uncle, a few fractions shouldn't be a problem for someone whose able to bring back people from the dead" he had an answer for everything. My face dropped, how could he even say that? He knew that it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help it why was he doing this?  
"You know I didn't purposely use you to bring Peter back, he haunted and possessed me until I did. It was a traumatic experience for me as well you know" I stormed out the room, feeling like smoke was coming from every open orifice, feeling the need to go and smash some things. He wouldn't even help me with my homework, let alone talk to me like mature adults. I didn't know whether to cry or scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had quite a few comments and tweets querying the fact they thought I was undermining Lydia's intelligence :( it made sense in my head because she wasn't listening in class but I guess I didn't make it clear! Anyway, I've changed the math she was struggling on to partial fractions as someone suggested :) thanks for the feedback and appreciation!

I guess I'd just have to carry on the rest of the day like normal, pretend not to want to cry because the guy I was secretly in love with had expressed his hatred and anger towards me, I had to carry on like I wasn't affected by it. I sat through my advanced Latin class trying to think of a reason (other than the fact I used him to bring his uncle back from the dead) that he didn't like me; he didn't know me well enough to hate me so why was he being like this? Alphas. It's got to be the alphas. He's so worried about the alpha pack destroying everything he knows that he can't allow himself to show positive emotions. What am I even saying? That sounds absurd. He just doesn't care about me, maybe there's no particular reason to it.

Next I had math which normally wouldn't have been a big deal but it involved sitting in front of Derek for fifty minutes and not crying, screaming or blurting out the truth about how I felt. I scurried into the room, avoiding any kind of communication with him and took my seat. "Today we'll be working on advanced linear and quadratic equations" Derek announced in his usual dauntless tone, "It'll be a push, but I think by the end of this lesson every single one of you will be able to complete college level equations." The whole class groaned in owe, but I for one was excited about it, quadratic equations were what I was good at; it gave me a chance to impress him, show him that one piece of homework I couldn't do wouldn't put me down. It was unbelievably hard to focus when such a beautiful man was looking down on you; not Monet beautiful or clear night sky beautiful or even white sandy beach beautiful. It was more overwhelming and more astonishing, nothing even came close to his perfection. I needed to stop feeling this way but I couldn't. 

"Can anybody tell me how you'd solve this equation?" Derek pointed at the blackboard, it read 'x²+ 3x-18= 0'. Simple. Obviously x was three and y was four, but the facial expressions of the rest of the class suggested otherwise, they all looked like chickens trying to work out how to fly. "Anybody? Not a single one of you?" I was itching to answer but there was no way in hell I could, especially after this mornings argument. "Okay, I'll go through this one with you" Derek turned around and started furiously scribbling on the board. "So the general form of a quadratic equation is ax²+bx+c, following the simple steps you'll work out that x is minus four and y is minus 3, now you get here by--"  
"Wrong" I blurted out, jumping out of seat, not thinking about what was happening.  
"Excuse me?" Derek replied, I could almost see his face filling with anger, like a glass being filled with ice cold water.  
"Wrong. X is three and y is four." The whole class was staring at me like a field of sheep.  
"Lydia, get back in your seat, I'm explaining why that's the answer."  
"No but if you just let-"  
"Lydia! Get back in your seat now. And don't you dare undermine my teaching abilities again" he yelled, echoing the room and leaving a bucket full of awkward tension and embarrassment. I sat down and stared at my notebook. He was wrong, I was right. If he would just let me explain why he was wrong there'd be no problem, I just went for it, no stopping me; "If you get the solution by factorisation you need two numbers that times together to make twelve and add together to make minus seven, here that'll be three and four, and then you have to-"  
"Lydia! That's enough, you've made your point now shut up and sit quietly." He fiercely yelled across the room, I immediately felt intimidated, like I was the minute, meaningless ant and he was the ruthless lion who ruled over all the lands. Snap out of it Lydia. I have men that would kill for just a little taste of me yet I'm here oozing over a guy that I've never properly spoken to; I can choose out of virtually the whole of Beacon Hills and I choose Derek Hale. How does that even make sense? "Now as some people think they know better than me, all of you will complete every single one of these questions before you leave this classroom." He passed me and I bowed my head in shame, maybe I'd overstepped the mark but it didn't matter because I'd made things worse between us and there was no going back. I was still right though.


End file.
